


Are You Bored Yet?

by Satans_Niece



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Criminal Investigation, M/M, More tags on the way, Sniper - Freeform, adam goes to jail, badass!cherry blossom, cherry and kiriko send him to jail, justice for reki, mild crack, no beta we die like men, supportive nanjo kojiro, tw mention of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Niece/pseuds/Satans_Niece
Summary: The story of how Ainosuke Shindo (ADAM) went to jail.Adam fingered the buttons on the orange jumpsuit he’d been provided.  They’d ushered him into a steel room with a row of reinforced telephones and a thick pane of glass and told him he had a visitor.  His aunt’s disappointed faces loomed large in his mind, and he put on his best fake smile, prepared to face the worst.  Then the grey door on the other side of the glass opened and a slight man with pink hair and a navy blue yukata emerged, nodding with the guard’s explanation of visitation hours.Adam’s fingernails dug neat crescent-moon grooves into his palms as Sakurayashiki Kaoru took his time walking over to the visitation desk, picking up one of the heavy orange phones and looking him in the eye.Adam angrily picked up the handset on his side, teeth gritted in rage.  How dare he knock down Adam’s life work, his aunt’s life ambitions, his own safe haven as the overseer of S.  Kaoru smiled at him though the glass and spoke clearly and slowly into the headset.“Are you bored yet?”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, shindo ainosuke | Adam/jail
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Are You Bored Yet?

Kamata sighed as she scrolled through the legal document in front of her.She’d been working on sniffing out a single provable instance of Ainosuke Shindo’s corruption involving the dam incident or even that weird abandoned mining district he’d removed from police jurisdiction.Stupid politicians and their stupid lawyers.The legalese in these documents was thick enough to strangle.Real meaning and actual binding clauses were buried under a solid metric ton of grey area that could be legally interpreted to mean anything Shindo’s lawyers wanted it to.She couldn’t use any of it to pin anything to him.Slimy bastard.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked blearily at the blue-white screen.There had to be something.The words seemed to run together from their deceptively organized columns.Suddenly, a pink flower icon blinked into existence on her screen, just under the paragraph she was reviewing.Weird, now Shindo was even sending hackers after her data.At least she was getting close?

She clicked and dragged on it, trying to move it or remove it, something.It just flashed again and opened into a gilded digital invitation.Something about that icon looked familiar. 

“Please join us at Sia La Luce for a 9pm reservation” The icon read simply, with an RSVP button highlighted softly at the bottom.A featureless timer to the right informed her she had a limited time to reply. _Really Shindo?_ She thought to herself, _I knew you were a dramatic son of a bitch but this is a little too far._ Why would he have someone hack into her computer just to invite her to dinner?Damned rich people.

She sighed and clicked “RSVP”.The invitation flashed white and re-folded back into the original flower icon before vanishing completely.Well.It looked like she had dinner plans now.Kind of suspicious how late the reservation was, didn’t Sia La Luce close early on Mondays?Whatever.If Shindo wanted to play with her she was going to make him pay for it. 

————-

She showed up to Sia La Luce at nine pm sharp with crisp makeup and the most intimidating pair of pumps she owned.The hostess smiled at her when she arrived and told her she was expected.As she was led towards the back of the restaurant, she looked around for known members of Shindo’s staff or the clown himself.She found none of them.Finally, the hostess pointed her to her seat and she found not Ainosuke Shindo across from her but a pink=haired man wearing a kimono with sakura pattern.The same sakura pattern as the icon earlier.

She sat, trying to place where she knew him from.He smiled at her politely.

“Kamata Kiriko,” He greeted warmly, “Pleased to make your acquaintance, I’m Sakurayashiki Kaoru”

“Sakurayashiki-san?” She asked, still getting over the shock of it not being Shindo, “The calligrapher?”

He appraised her confusion cooly, “Yes, the calligrapher.” A bracelet on his arm flashed violet. 

“What am I doing here, Sakurayashiki-san?” She asked, business again, “If this is concerning an ongoing investigation I can’t—She stopped as she watched him pull out a manilla folder and a flash drive.Things just kept getting weirder.

“You and I have a common goal, Kamata-san,” Kaoru started delicately, “We both want to watch Ainosuke Shindo rot in prison”

Kiriko eyed the flash drive. “You have information that could put him there?”

Kaoru took a sip of his wine and nodded, pushing the manilla folder towards her.She opened it and found yet another legal document.

“What is this.” She asked, suspiciously.

“NDA” He responded, swirling the wine, “I have some very compelling evidence for you, but the context must be kept out of the reports.If you agree to my terms, it’s yours.”

Kiriko scanned the document.What on earth did Sakurayashiki Kaoru, the famous AI-Calligrapher, have to do with Ainosuke Shindo? Had they worked together in the past? Embezzlement? Did Sakurayashiki want his own name kept out of the account?Most of it seemed to surround location and location tracking.Where things took place, what the police were and weren’t allowed to officially publish.For someone who worked outside of law enforcement, he had a pretty good idea of the levels of classified information.She thumbed to the next page and found a second agreement.Kaoru watched her face closely.

“That one won’t make sense until I explain,” he sighed, “I just need you to sign the first one so I can do so.”

She narrowed her eyes.He didn’t seem to be working with Shindo, or anyone else for that matter, but it was weird for someone to come to her with information completely unprompted with an NDA already drawn up.This case was getting so complicated.She picked up the heavy pen and signed, her signature a sarcastic scrawl on the dotted line.She placed the pen back where it was as Kaoru slid the NDA back into his folder.

“All right, what have you got for me.” She said, leaning forwards in her chair as the waiter poured them both glasses of water.If Sakurayashiki Kaoru had a story worthy of an NDA to tell, she was ready to hear him out.After 8 years uncovering the skeletons in closets of Okinawa’s political scene, she was ready for anything.

Two hours, a glass of wine, and three courses later, Kiriko was willing to admit she was not in fact ready for everything.

“So…. he dresses up like a creepy Spanish matador with a horned skateboard and conducts skateboard races in attempts to find his perfect…. partner? …you said his “eve”? Kiriko summarized, rubbing her temples, “And along the way he’s committed aggravated assault and battery, tax fraud, building code violations, and attempted pedophilia?”

“Yes.” Kaoru responded evenly, looking her dead in the eyes.Honestly, she wasn’t surprised about the multiple felonies or even the pedophilia.He was a creep.She’d need eye-bleach for that outfit though.Sakurayashiki-san had pulled up images on a small projecting hologram to corroborate his story.If the man didn’t look dead serious and just had her sign a legally-binding nondisclosure agreement she would have thought she was being pranked.She stared at the image again, a blown up picture of Ainosuke with a terrified-looking teenage boy with blue hair pulled up against him, both of them on skateboards.The boy’s face was blurred out for privacy but his body language screamed discomfort.She couldn’t blame him. Ainosuke was smiling like he’d won creep olympics. 

“Sakurayashiki-san, thank you for blowing the whistle on his… activities, but what is it you want exactly.” She asked over dessert.

“I want Ainosuke to go to jail.” he said shrewdly, “but I also want to protect a certain community.”

“You mean this little illegal skating ring he’s a part of that takes place in the abandoned mining district he keeps having removed from police jurisdiction.” She said, smirking, “I’m guessing you or patrons of yours are also a part of that.”

Kaoru stiffened slightly but he’d been expecting this. “I can provide you with legally obtained hard evidence of all of Ainosuke’s assorted felonies.All of the information is in this flash drive.However, I want you to make it so nothing can be traced back to this… community.The official reports, the arrest records, and media coverage.You get to put him away and then you make sure that area is permanently off-record as private property so it stops relying on Ainosuke for support.”

“Who’s property?” she asked, “It’s currently zoned as an abandoned industrial complex under ward of the city.”

“Ciliegio.” Kaoru replied, “A small company that specializes in re-landscaping abandoned industrial complexes into parkland long-term.The bid will be in in a few business days, but I wanted to have this little chat before moving on it.”

“So you’ve thought of everything.” she responded, “I get my guy and you get left alone.”

“I knew we’d come to an understanding.” he replied amicably.

Kiriko raised what was left of her glass of wine towards him, “Towards Ainosuke Shindo’s sentence.”

Kaoru snickered and toasted her.She signed his second document and pocketed the flash drive.Watching from over the half-wall, Kojiro fist pumped behind the counter. 

Watching her leave in a cab, Kaoru sipped his second glass of wine.Kojiro meandered out of the kitchen to stand behind his table, the two of them watching her leave. 

“Finally got things going, eh shitty four eyes?” Joe smiled lopsidedly down at the seated man.

“Fat lot of help you were, dumb gorilla.” Kaoru jabbed back.

“Mhm, remind me who carried your ungrateful ass over here so she didn’t see you’re still in a wheelchair.” Kojiro said, bending down to Kaoru’s eye level, “Or who’s restaurant you used to host your little business meeting.”

“I could have crawled, you insufferable ape, it was you who insisted on carrying me.” Kaoru replied, getting into his face right back.

“And listen to you complain about wrinkling your kimono for the rest of forever? No thanks I already made that mistake this week after you stupidly decided to try stairs.”

Kaoru reddened and pushed Kojiro away.“It wasn’t stupid it was the only way to get to the second floor of my studio, I don’t have a goddamn elevator.”

Kojiro rolled his eyes, “And Carla can’t do that for you too? You’re losing your game, Kaoru.”

“Shut up meathead hair-for-brains.” Kaoru snapped.

“Love you too, asshole.”Kojiro responded, and then went quiet.

“I hope she gets him.” Kaoru said softly, changing the topic abruptly.

“She will.” Kojiro said confidently

“If that’s another fucking hunch I swear to—

**Author's Note:**

> LMK what you think ahaha i'm not a police officer or prosecuter so I just winged that bit based on my limited knowledge of american crime shows and 0 knowledge of the japanese legal system. AU? lets call it an AU (lol).  
> Ships are really if you squint, might have more showing of both matchablossom and renga in the next chapter but the main point is Adam getting sent to prison. This is purely indulgent of the writer's palm tree hate.


End file.
